1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing crystallographically oriented ceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally proposed methods for producing crystallographically oriented ceramics are as follows: for example, a guest material and an additive are added to a host material which is tabular and which has a grown specific crystal plane and the host material is shaped so as to be oriented and is sintered by heating (Patent Documents 1 and 2).